


it’s just you and me (until we’re grey and old)

by coffeebooks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: “Stay over?” Kara sleepily tells her, her voice is soft and subdued due to the tiredness, but still manages to melt Lena’s heart in an instant. Lena brushes the blonde curls away from her face gently and lets out a chuckle as she fondly stares at her.“I already told you I think you should get some rest,” she tells her, and Kara just smiles with her eyes closed, before pulling Lena closer to her side. Kara curls up closer to her, wrapping her strong arms tighter around Lena’s waist and burying her head into the crook of Lena’s neck.OrA love story that starts one drunken night and ends up in a lifetime together.





	it’s just you and me (until we’re grey and old)

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling your love is more_

_Than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_(Say you won’t let go – James Arthur)_

\\\

For some people, it is hard to pinpoint the exact moment they realize they are in love with someone. For most people, it’s usually a combination of moments, weeks of pondering about feelings until realization dawns on them.

For Lena though, it has always been crystal clear. The exact moment she realized she was in love with Kara Danvers. It was nothing grand, certainly not an epiphany of any kind. It was just a moment of drunk realization, after a night of too many drinks.

If asked, she’ll play coy and say she always knew. But in reality, it was that night that she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kara.

Lena smiles fondly as she remembers that day.

It was the first time she had ever seen Kara drunk and until this day, she swears she’s never seen anything as endearing as that.

.

_Kara clings closer to Lena’s side, barely being able to stand on her own feet, as the brunette tries to drag her into her apartment without stumbling on her own feet. They are both extremely drunk and giggling as they think of their night. Lena couldn’t believe Kara could get drunk until she saw it with her own eyes, so Kara decided to prove her wrong and ordered some very strong alien alcohol._

_They danced all night in the darkness of the club, forgetting about their worries for the night until they got too drunk to continue dancing. That was when Lena decided it was time to take Kara home to rest._

_“That off-world liquor was certainly out of this world,” the kryptonian jokingly says, slurring her words a bit as she tries to make a pun, but failing miserably in doing so and causing Lena to just chuckle. Her cheeks are bright red because of the alcohol and it makes Lena’s heart melts a little at the sight of her._

_It’s cute, Lena thinks. She’s never seen anything as cute as a drunk Kara Danvers trying to string coherent sentences. It’s probably something she never thought she’d witness._

_Another thing she never thought was possible for kryptonians was getting sick on the stomach. It was a surprise for Lena really, to see Kara throw up after drinking too much. Lena just amusedly accepts the fact as she holds Kara’s hair back and gently rubs her back as the blonde throws up in the toilet._

_“Everything is spinning, Lena,” Kara whines and Lena just chuckles, as she helps her up from the bathroom floor._

_“I know, darling,” Lena tells her fondly as she helps her rinse her mouth and before she gently guides towards her bedroom._

_And as they walk towards Kara’s bedroom, she feels her own legs being wobbly and her head spinning as if she had suddenly decided to ride the merry-go-round in the fair. It dawns on Lena then, how drunk she is herself. All night, she’s been too focused on Kara’s drunkenness to pay attention to her own, but now it’s clear. She’s very drunk herself._

_Lena doesn’t realize she has stopped walking, too lost on her own thoughts, until she feels a gentle tug on her hands. She looks up suddenly and notices that Kara has stopped walking as well._

_Kara stand stills for an instant when she notices Lena has suddenly stopped walking, before she looks over her shoulder and just stares at her for what feels like decades, softly and lovingly, in a way no one has ever looked at her before. She beams at her then and Lena suddenly feels her world stand still._

_She is aware that she very drunk herself, but as Kara smiles at her, it’s almost like she sobers up in an instant. Her heart almost stops for a second as she just stays there and stares at Kara as if she was the most precious piece of art in the world. She’s always known, somehow, that Kara was beautiful. But right now, as the kryptonian is showered by the moonlight outside, there is not doubt of that._

_Lena resumes her walking then, gently pulling Kara with her towards the bed, that is starting to look more and more appealing as she begins to feel the drowsiness fill her as well.  Lena sits down on Kara’s bed, before she pulls Kara to her chest, gently cradling her in her arms. Kara lets out a content sigh as she gets herself more comfortable and lays her head on Lena’s soft chest as she drapes her arms around her waist._

_“Stay over?” Kara sleepily tells her, her voice is soft and subdued due to the tiredness, but still manages to melt Lena’s heart in an instant. Lena brushes the blonde curls away from her face gently and lets out a chuckle as she fondly stares at her._

_“I already told you I think you should get some rest,” she tells her, and Kara just smiles with her eyes closed, before pulling Lena closer to her side. Kara curls up closer to her, wrapping her strong arms tighter around Lena’s waist and burying her head into the crook of Lena’s neck._

_It feels warm and safe, and there’s nowhere else Lena would rather be. She lets out a content sigh at the feeling._

_She is drunk, but she’s never been able to think clearer than in that moment. It dawns on her in that moment, softly and almost as if it was something long overdue for her to know. She is in love with Kara Danvers._

.

Lena realized that she was in love with Kara that night, but didn’t tell her for months after that. Falling in love with your best friend is one of the most clichéd prompts in the world and Lena felt silly for falling into it.

She knew she loved Kara then, but she tried to ignore those feelings to protect her own her heart. She tried to play it cool for months, trying to pretend that her heart didn’t soar in excitement every time Kara dropped by to her office for lunch or that her breath didn’t catch in her throat every time she pulled her into her arms for a tight embrace. She knew she loved Kara, but she didn’t say anything, because she couldn’t lose her. Lena _needed_ her in her life and she was scared of losing her, so she decided to keep it to herself for months.

Just being near Kara would be enough, at least, that’s what she thought. Until it wasn’t. Because the closer she was to Kara, the more she longed for her. Her heart was screaming to her to tell her, but the rational part of her brain fought it.

She knew couldn’t settle into just being friends with Kara when all she wanted was to wake up next to her every morning, make her breakfast and kiss her goodbye as she left for work. She wanted to grow old next to her, raise children together and spend the rest of her life with her.

But it was all wishful thinking, until it wasn’t.

Because after so many months of keeping her feelings to herself, it was like a dam broke when she realized she couldn’t hide her feelings anymore.

Luckily for her, it was Kara who took the next step.

It happened one night, out of the blue, one moment they were watching yet another Disney movie, and the next, she was being pulled into Kara’s arms.

.

_Lena’s heart almost stopped for a second the moment she felt Kara’s soft lips crashing against hers. For an instant, she thinks it might be a dream, that she has just fallen asleep while watching Lilo & Stitch for the hundredth time and that her mind has slowly started to wander once again into not so friendly territory._

_It is not a dream though, and she suddenly lets herself get lost in the feeling of Kara’s mouth moving against hers as she closes her eyes and lets all the sensations sink in. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest, and her breath gets sucked out of her lungs with every move. Kara kisses her fervently, almost as if her life depended on it, trying to convey all her feelings for Lena in it. And Lena gets lost in the kiss, absentmindedly running her tongue and her teeth against Kara’s lower lip, biting lightly on it. The blonde lets out a whimper and instinctively, pulls Lena closer, deepening the kiss._

_It’s hot and passionate, and so full of love, it’s everything Lena dreamed of and more. They kiss for what feels like hours, soft lips and strong mouths against each other. The feeling is overwhelming, but at the same time, grounding. It makes her feel alive and safe._

_She clutches Kara’s shirt tightly as Kara holds her firmly against her body, and Lena almost forgets about everything else in the world, just focusing on Kara’s lips against hers._

_Lena is still trying to catch her breath when Kara finally pulls away, cheeks tinted bright red and eyes fully blown out. Lena’s mind is still in a daze and her heart is about to come off her chest in any second, but she is feels thrilled and alive._

_“I’m so sorry, Lena…” she begins, nervously stammering a little, as she tries to hide her blush “I just- I’ve been wanting to do that for months” Kara sheepishly tells her as she gently caresses Lena’s face. Kara just gives her a guilty look, before she lets out a sigh. “Ever since that night you took care of my drunken self.”_

_It dawns on Lena then, that maybe Kara’s been fighting those feelings for months just like Lena has been doing. She is startled by the sudden confession and she notices the way Kara grimaces instantly when she thinks she is going to be rejected. And in that moment all Lena wants to do is reassure her, tell her that she would never, not even in her wildest dreams, reject her; but she can’t string a coherent sentence for a while. It’s too much, she is overwhelmed by her own feelings of happiness, so the only thing she can do in that moment is laugh whole-heartedly._

_“I love you, Kara,” Lena finally tells her after a long moment, and suddenly, Kara lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It was painfully obvious for Lena, that she’ll never say no to Kara, but only now she realizes that Kara might not have been so sure about the fact that her feelings were reciprocated. Kara’s expression suddenly lights up like a Christmas tree at the confession though and it’s like filling up the last piece of puzzle. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months now and I’m so glad you took the first step.”_

_Before she even has time to say anything else, she is once again tightly wrapped in Kara’s strong arms and as Lena starts kissing her again, everything in the world begins making sense to her. She repeats those three words over and over again as they share kisses the whole night. And when Kara tells her she loves her too, it feels like she finally found her way home._

_._

Lena giggles happily as she remembers that moment with fondness. It feels as if it had happened yesterday, but it’s actually been years since that day. Still, she remembers every single detail of that day.

She looks at the framed picture hanging by the door of their bedroom and smiles brightly at the sight it. It’s just the two of them there, laughing happily, her dressed in a beautiful white gown and Kara in a tight-fitting suit that still manages to make her heart go crazy. She almost gets lost in the memories then, smiling fondly at the photograph.

“Hey beautiful,”

She’s been so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the sound of the keys unlocking the door of their apartment, she only realizes that now. She looks up suddenly and her face lights up instinctively when she sees Kara there, standing by the door with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

“Good evening, my love,” Lena softly tells her, before Kara walks closer towards her and pulls her to her chest, wrapping her arms around her. Lena lets out a content sigh then as Kara buries her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume. Lena shudders slightly and giggles at the ticklish feeling of Kara’s breath against her neck, but she doesn’t pull away. She just stands there, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to her as she basks in her warmth.

“I missed you,” Kara tells her and Lena chuckles then, as she softly cards her fingers against her golden locks. Kara hums as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling.

“You saw me this morning,” Lena tells her, and Kara slowly laughs at that, kissing her the bare skin of her neck at sight. It manages to send shivers down her spine, but she wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you when I don’t see you the whole day,” Kara says and continues planting soft butterfly kisses against her collarbones and shoulders. Lena lets out a content sigh as she lets herself get lost in the feeling.

Lena cups her face after a while, gently pulling her away from her neck, before softly crashing her lips against hers. Kara doesn’t even protest, as she sinks into the feeling and kisses her lovingly and slowly. “I love you” she mutters in between kisses and Lena giggles slightly at that. No matter how much time they’ve been together, hearing Kara say those words to her still make her heart soar.

“I love you too,” she tells her reverently as they get lost in the kiss once again. They just stay like that for what feels like hours, wrapped in each other’s arms and sharing soft kisses. Lena almost feels her feet give away at some point, but Kara holds her tight and floats them, supporting her because she doesn’t want to let go.

After a while, Kara pulls away and smiles softly at her, before she makes her way towards the kitchen suddenly, pulling Lena along with her. Lena looks at her in confusion, but doesn’t ask, she just follows her there.

Kara turns her head, looking over her shoulder and beaming at her, and for an instant, it’s almost as if Lena is transported back to that night they both got drunk. That night where she realized she was hopelessly in love with Kara and that she’ll probably always be in love with her. The night she realized she would never be able to let go of her.

Lena looks at her in awe, almost entranced by the sight of her wife showered by the moonlight passing through their curtains. It’s breathtaking and she can’t help but think that she looks painfully beautiful. And it once again, reminds her of that night. That night she’ll always thanks the stars for.

Kara reaches to the little radio they have in the kitchen, the one they use when one of them feels in the mood of cooking and need to do it with music, and turns it on without letting go of Lena’s hand.

Say you won’t let go by James Arthur begins playing in the background and Kara seems to light up instantly at that as she pulls her closer, strong arms around her waist as they start swinging around the kitchen happily. Lena giggles whole-heartedly as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and lets her wife lead her through their improvised dance in the kitchen.

They swirl around without minding about anything else in the world. Kara throws her head back a little bit as she laughs, their dance is messy and uncoordinated, but it’s so full of love and feelings that neither of them minds. Lena laughs as well, and buries her head into Kara’s chest to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

Lena wants to pull Kara even closer so badly, wanting to feel her as near as she can, but the growing bump in her stomach doesn’t allow her to. It doesn’t matter though, because the growing life inside of her is the proof of their love for each other. Almost as if reading her thoughts, Kara softly runs her hands against Lena’s tummy and kisses her forehead.

“I love you so much,” Kara tells her then. There no doubt in her words, no hesitation and Lena’s heart skips a beat. “Both of you,” she adds with a bright smile as she softly caresses Lena’s soft tummy with the growing baby bump.

And she does too, loves her so much more than she could have ever imagined. She’s so in love with her. Kara Danvers, the person that always stood by her side and believed in her no matter what happened. The person that was there when she needed her the most, that was always there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart whenever someone treated her like just another Luthor.

Lena can see it then, her growing old and grey next to Kara, raising their children together. Holding onto each other and never letting go until the day they part, even beyond that. Because she’s sure she’ll love Kara for a lifetime.

\\\

_I'm gonna love you till_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise 'til death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it's just you and me_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_


End file.
